


It had to happen eventually

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arackniss comes seeking his father at late night, but what for?And will his daddy be able to provide it?
Relationships: Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Henroin/arackniss, angel dust & henroin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	It had to happen eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Yes you read those tags write, I half wrote this as a joke half because it’s hot. So ENJOY  
> Don’t complain I didn’t force you to read this

“Daddy?” Arackniss asked, walking into his fathers room late into the night, tears streaming down his face wearing one of his fathers old shirts and nothing else, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. 

Henroin sat up, looking to his eldest son, legs fully out wearing little but a long shirt, too big for his tiny frame. 

“What’s up raki?” Henroin said quietly, voice deep and raspy from sleep and cigarettes. He watched as his eldest said nothing, a deep blush overtaking his face and silent whimper leaving him as he walked over to the bed, crawling across and into the gap between heroins arm and chest, hiding his face in the muscles on his father's front, grasping at his skin desperate for something to cling on to, leg swing over his hips dangerously close to his cock

Henroin chuckled and swallowed thickly as he looked down at the young adult lying across his chest, clutching at him for life support like a horny slut.

“So that’s what you want?” He said amused

Reaching a hand up to grasp at arakniss’s semi-long hair, he pulled his head back, smirking as a gasp left the boys mouth

Leaning in close to his eldest, face to face henroin whispered “why are you here baby?” Lust slipping into his voice causing arackniss to whimper and bucked his hips into his father's thigh

Henroin chuckled to himself, “id be in my right mind to call you an even bigger cock slut then your brothers” pulling the small man into his lap he pressed him down against him, relishing in the startled whimper his son let out, smirk never falling from his face he reached out to his sons face, gripping his cheeks between his hands he pulled the boy towards him, tracing his tongue over the dried tear tracks adorning his boys face

Arackniss whimpered again, hips grinding down this time rubbing against his father's own member, henroin tightened his grip and gasped, a growl spilling out of his mouth not a moment later

Gripping his sons waist he stood up off the bed, holding the small boy up against him as he turned around, tossing him back down onto the soft bed with a snarl leaving his throat

Arackniss gasped as he landed on the bed, watching his father strip down from his clothes, muscles rippling in the moonlight, body accentuated by the soft lighting of the night. Arakniss bit his lip, crossing his legs tightly to hide his arousal, trembling slightly in anticipation 

Henroin watched as his son tried and failed to hide himself from him, scoffing slightly he stepped over to the bed, pushing his son down against the soft sheets, grabbing as his old shirt and tearing it right off the lithe boys body. Smirking again as his son stared at him in awe, grabbing his small hips and tugging him close to him, slotting himself between his legs and grinding down against his eldest.

Arackniss moaned graciously as his father's member came into contact with his, head lolling back onto the pillow as he grasped at the bedding, his father continuing to grind down against him. Grunting softly with each movement of his hips.

Henroin groaned at the warm heat pressed up against him, grabbing his sons hips and lifting him until all that remained on the bed was his shoulders he reached over into his bedside table, grabbing a small bottle of strawberry flavoured lube, a favourite amongst the entire family

Spreading the transparent pink liquid over his fingers, he reached down gentle, rubbing his fingers against his boys rim feeling it flutter around him. Arakniss made a choked off noise, blush over taking his face. Henroin smirked and pushed his well lined finger into the tight heat, his son panting below him.

Araknisses eyes fluttered shut, legs tending and squeezing his father's hip, who grasped his left ankle and pushed his leg down towards his face, testing his flexibility. The black haired boy gasped at the new angle, whimpering when his father pushed in past the second knuckle, wiggling his figure around a small amount in order to find his prize

And find it he did, arackniss squeaked and trembled as his father hit his sweet spot, eyes rolling back into his head as wave after wave of immense pleasure coursed through his body, tears rolling down his plush face once again.

Henroin removed his finger, playing around with the rim before dropping down off the edge of the bed, pulling the slim boy towards him and with no warning shoving his tongue into his sweet boys ass, arackniss let out a choked scream, hand flying to cover his mouth and he shook in absolute bliss, vision going blurry as he lost himself in the feeling

Thrusting his tongue leisurely in and out of his sons ass, he caressed the boys hips lovingly, lapping up the sweet strawberry arackniss was leaking, sitting up again henroin picked up his forever twink, carrying him towards the wall as he held him up high, araknisses legs wrapping around his father's shoulders as he was slammed into the cool wall, his father's warm mouth immediately entrapping his cock.

“Oahh’” arackniss moaned aloud, mouth dropping open at the sudden sensation “wait daddy stoph” arackniss gasped out, pushing his father's soft black hair away, trying to get out of his father's warm wet mouth. “Euhh daddy please i'm gunna-agUH” arackniss choked as his daddy swallowed him down to the hilt, causing him to spill immediately into the warm heat, legs trembling and clenching around his father's head, who dropped his sons cock from his mouth, placing him down on the ground as he leant down stealing a kiss from the smaller boy, reaching behind to grab his ass yet again and fiddle with his still soaking rim, arackniss moaned pathetically into his father's mouth, bliss encompassing him as henroin bit his tongue gently. 

henroin lifted his boys left leg to his hip, other arm wrapped around his back clutching the boys pert butt, continuing to kiss him passionately he grew weak in the knees at the sound of arackniss losing control of himself, his usually poised son trembling beneath him, mumbling like a drunk after getting his dick sucked by his father

Smirking henroin broke the kiss, stroking his eldest face as he relished in post orgasm bliss, a love of arousal and content covering his face, lips pretty and pink, slick with spit. 

“You want more sweetheart?” He asked in a low sultry voice, grinding his hips against the boys once again, who let out a strangled moan and a giggle, wrapping his arms around his daddies neck and jumping up into his arms

Henroin startled, stepping back as his boy jumped onto him, wrapping his arms around the boys back he raised an eyebrow in confusion, arackniss giggled, high on euphoria and leant towards his father's ear, biting the lobe then whispering in a seductive voice “pound me into the mattress daddy~” 

Henroin felt his resolve snap, tugging the boy back with his hair and connecting their lips once again, he stepped back onto the bed, his son straddling his hips as their tongues tied together, fighting for control, henroin grabbed the boys hair once again, flipping him around and pushing his face into the mattress, ass in the air, presented prettily for him.

henroin growled at the sight, smacking the velvet ass hard, a look over taking his face at the sinners moan his son let out at the movement, snarling again he shoved two fingers deep into his sons hole, pushing him deeper into the matress as he began to finger fuck him, arackniss letting out warbled moans due to the bouncing of the bed “d-daddy please I’m ready” he choked out before moaning loudly, wiggling his ass slightly as a way of encouraging his father

“Fine you’ll get what you want” Henroin growled as he pulled his son up against him, back flush against chest. Gripping his sons neck tightly he pushed the thick head of his cock up against his sons tight hole, feeling it flutter in desperation

Araknisses head fell back against his daddy's shoulder, pushing his ass back in a desperate attempt to be filled, whimpering when henroin wouldn’t go in “Daddy please” be whined against his father's shoulder “fill me up please” he paired with a wiggle of his ass 

Henroin scoffed at the boy, squeezing his neck tightly as he felt the subtle wiggle of a pert ass. Grabbing aracknisses hip with one hand he guided his cock into his sons hole, pushing forward slightly, gasping as a tight warmth enveloped his cock.

Arackniss let out a loud guttural moan, slamming his head into his father's shoulder again arching his back up against him. Feeling the warm member fill him, tears filling his eyes at the sheer pleasure radiating through his body. He screamed as henroin thrust up fully, entire length sinking into his tight hole.

Henroin groaned at the heat, lifting the small boy up and down, using him as a doll, looking across the room he noticed a wall length mirror. Smirking and reaching to grab the boys boucing hips, standing up and holding the boy to him, walking over in front of the mirror bouncing arackniss with each step, who was letting out pathetic moans every thrust.

Looking at himself in the mirror, dark sweaty hair framing his face as his father repeatedly slammed into him, pace increasing and he slammed arackniss into the wall, thrust rapidly. Grunts and growls leaving his mouth as he pound into the screaming boy, screams jittering with the rough treatment he was receiving

Henroin turned around once more, pulling out fully and tossing the boy back onto the bed, arackniss cried out at the loss, being winded as Henroin grabbed the back of his neck, pinning him down into the mattress ass in the air once more, thrusting back in suddenly causing Arackniss to let out a blissful moan

Henroin sped up his pace, thrusting in and out of his sons sight hole rapidly, moaning quietly as he felt himself come closer and closer to finishing, pushing deeper into his son he hit a spot in arackniss that made him scream out loud, eyes widening as an orgasm overtook his senses, eyes rolling back into his head, mouth dropping open in a long moan, his body trembled violently at the sudden force of his orgasm

Henroin gasped at the sudden tightness enveloping his cock, thrusting in as deep as he could, tightening his grip on his sons neck as he came, leaning forward and biting his eldests shoulder. Vision whiting out at the pleasure overtaking him, he let out a deep breathy moan beside his sons ear, arackniss was drooling into the mattress, mumbling “daddy” over and over again 

Henroin winced as he pulled out, grabbing a towel from beside the bed and wiping his son down, picking the mumbling boy up in his arms and carrying him over to the bathroom, setting him onto the floor as he turned on the water, kneeling down to cradle the boy back into his arms, kissing his forehead and rocking him back and forth, arackniss had blissed out look on his face, looking up at his father with wide eyes, henroin held eye contact with his boy, reaching up to stroke his face which he leant into, cheeks flushed with read

Henroin tutted and pulled the soft boy to his chest, “you okay?” He whispered into the black hair adoring his son's head.

Arackniss just muttered a small “mhm” into his father's chest, warmth enveloping his small frame.

Henroin smiled picking up the boy and stepping into the warm bath, sitting down with arackniss against him, reaching down to feelaracknisses sore red rim, he whimpered into his fathers chest at the feeling, cum leaking out of him.

Arackniss sighed in relief as his father pulled away from him, reaching for a bottle of shampoo and putting some into his hands, ruffling aracknisses hair and lathering it up before rinsing his hair off with a cup they kept by the bath side

Looking to the boy in his lap he smiled at the contented smile on his sons face, kissing his cheek he stood from the bath, pulling the boy with him before wrapping the fluffy boy in a soft towel, walking over to be bed and placing him down onto it.

Reaching for another tower he quickly dried himself off before getting into the bed next for the small boy, pulling him close and kissing his forehead again

Arackniss made a happy noise before nuzzling into his fathers chest, muttering a small “thank you” as henroin turned off the lights, henroin smiled and stroked the boys hair before tugging him tight again and letting his eyes close

They fell asleep together, wrapped up warm in bed listening to the soft breathing enveloping the room, and they stayed that way all night

———next morning

Henroin jolted up as his door slammed open, his youngest son standing in the doorway with a smug look on his face.

“Well you sure had fun last night” angel smirked.

“Next time let me join in okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe angel will join in next time


End file.
